


Bennet's Whiskey Lounge

by pixier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/pixier
Summary: In the more than two years that Alex had been tending bar at the high end, all-but-exclusive whiskey lounge--yes, lounge, not bar, the general manager was very particular about that--she had seen maybe three female customers, all of which had followed their uncomfortably older husbands in and left before ordering anything. This woman was alone, gorgeous, and had the most amazing green eyes Alex had ever seen.





	Bennet's Whiskey Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> AU: no powers, no DEO, etc.
> 
> The thought of these two nerds getting their geek on is irresistible to me. I’ve edited, but I’m sure there’s more than one thing I missed, feel free to point it out so I can fix it.

Mondays were always lighter on tips, but as much as she knew it should annoy her, Alex had come to love Monday night shifts. The work pace was just enough to let her mind wander. These mental wanderings had lead her to breaking down more than a few roadblocks on her thesis.

Alex was in the middle of zoning out on such a train of thought when she was yanked back by the sound of someone taking a seat at the bar. Thankfully, muscle memory took over, moving to greet her new customer. “Welcome to Bennet’s, what can I get you?” It wasn’t until she finished the greeting that Alex actually took a real look at the woman seated before her. 

In the more than two years that Alex had been tending bar at the high end, all-but-exclusive whiskey lounge--yes, lounge, not bar, the general manager was very particular about that--she had seen maybe three female customers, all of which had followed their uncomfortably older husbands in and left before ordering anything. This woman was alone, gorgeous, and had the most amazing green eyes Alex had ever seen. Under the intense gaze of said eyes it took all of Alex’s self-control to keep from fidgeting with her uniform required vest and bow tie.

“Lagavulin 16 would be wonderful,” the green eyed beauty replied.

As she stepped aside to grab a glass and a bottle of the requested Lagavulin 16 Alex couldn’t help keeping the beautiful woman in her peripheral. She was half-convinced the woman was raking those green eyes over the bartender, but pushed the thought down. No way in hell, Danvers. Placing a napkin and glass on the bar Alex then poured the drink. “Here you are.”

“Thank you… what’s your name?” green eyes asked. No need to overthink it now. She was definitely checking Alex out.

“Alex.”

“Thank you, Alex,” she smiled, her red red lips almost as hypnotizing as her eyes.

“You’re very welcome… miss,” Alex replied. So much for thesis pondering tonight. Even if green eyes left immediately Alex knew the woman would dominate her thoughts for at least the rest of her shift.

“Luthor, but you can call me Lena.”

The words froze Alex before she could take a step away. Instead she turned back, head tilted, expression bouncing between confusion and disbelief on her face. “The same Lena Luthor who wrote all of those nanotech papers?”

Lena’s face shifted from smouldering to skeptical before finally settling on curious. “I… Yes. How did you know about that?”

“I read them. I’ve been working on alternative connections for artificial neural pathways in next-gen prosthesis,” Alex admitted, barely keeping herself from shouting in excitement. She’d been able progress on her thesis much more quickly than expected thanks to Lena’s progress.

“I didn’t realize anyone was making headway in that area,” Lena replied, her expression now guarded and unreadable to the bartender.

“It’s mostly theoretical at this point, but I’m hoping to have something more tangible soon. I kind of have to if I want to have any hope of my thesis actually being accepted,” Alex admitted with a grimace.

“You’re serious? Did someone put you up to this?” Lena demanded, her tone bordering on anger.

“No… Who would do that? Why?”

“I mean, you’re working here. If you really are getting anywhere with such a thesis why? You’re either oblivious or the most naive person I’ve ever met,” she scoffed. “You should’ve had no problem getting funding to cover your research instead of wasting time bartending.”

“I had two potential advisory professors laugh me out of their offices. The only one who’d step in as my advisor is convinced I have delusions of grandeur, but also needed someone to teach Masters level bio-mechanical engineering while he spends the year flying from conference to conference so his crazy mistress will be too busy trying to follow him to tell his wife about their affair,” Alex got out in one breath. “There’s no way I can get him to write me a single recommendation letter until maybe next semester,” she added with a huff.

“What school are you at?”

“MIT. Stanford gave me my M.D., but MIT has the resources I need to actually complete my Ph.D.,” Alex admitted.

“There is no way Dr. Groda would’ve said no to you, and from your story I know you’re not working with him. He’s gay, and a widower,” Lena challenged.

“I was a year too late. He’d just stopped taking on Ph.D. candidates due to his planned retirement date when I switched coasts.”

Lena sipped at her scotch as she shifted her expression to what Alex had to assume was her deep thought face. When Alex was promptly pulled aside for a couple of drink orders while the brunette thought, she couldn’t help glancing at Lena as she tried to decide if the woman was still intriguing or had moved on to infuriating. When she finally made her way back it looked like Lena’s deep thoughts face had been successful in leading her somewhere.

“All right Alex, I have two questions for you: 1. If I can provide an acceptable intellectual property rights contract, will you consider coming to work at my brother’s company? You’d get funding for the tangible side of your work, physical and intellectual support, and a salary so you don’t have to waste your time teaching for a sleazeball or serving overpriced whiskey. Though I must admit that this look on you is more than I have polite words for,” Lena laid out what she’d come up with.

“I… um… I have a lawyer friend I’d want to have review any contracts?” Alex asked, knowing Lucy would kick her ass otherwise.

“Done.”

“Then, uh, okay?” Alex said, letting out a deep breath. “What’s question 2?”

“Regardless of where we end up after all of the business talk, I want to take you out this weekend. Let me?” Lena asked, the smouldering looking having returned even stronger than before.

“Absolutely!” Alex replied immediately, barely managing to keep from yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Spectacular,” the brunette smiled. Finishing her drink Lena scrawled a phone number on the drink napkin and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the bar. “One last thing, the vest and bowtie? Such a turn on,” she said with a leer before heading to the door, leaving a frozen, jaw-dropped Alex in her wake.


End file.
